The present invention relates generally to agriculture and more particularly to a device for enhancing photosynthesis.
Recently many public broadcasts have alarmed consumers about contaminated vegetables and fruits imported from countries which do not have to comply with food content and contamination standards of the United States. This produce has let to localized outbreaks of food poisonings, particularly among great school students. It is therefore desirable to address this issue. Also, it is believed to be desirable to enhance and accelerate plant growth and yield.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a device for enhancing photosynthesis which accelerates plant growth and yield.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a device for enhancing photosynthesis which has a membrane such that said membrane covers plants or vegetables, said membrane having photo-transforming qualities which convert UV light for plants and vegetables into growth-enhancing light that promotes photosynthesis.
When the device is designed in accordance with the present invention it provides the above mentioned advantages.
When the membrane of the device is utilized, it extends a growing season, accelerates a riping period, increasing a cup yield, increases a frost protection, increases growing temperature, reduces crop sunburn, increases essential vitamins in fruits and vegetables, reduces vulnerability to ultraviolet radiation and therefore a resulting degradation.
The membrane can be designed so that it has all above mentioned properties or only some of them. It extends the growing season and accelerates the riping period by up to three weeks, increases the crop yield up to 50%, provides frost protection down to 18xc2x0 F., etc.
In accordance with a further feature of present invention, the membrane includes a photo-transforming additive that enhances photosynthesis by increasing conversion of a UV light spectrum. The photo-transforming additive can have a particle range from 50A to 50Mxcexc.
In accordance with still a further feature of the present invention, the membrane has a luminescent additive providing its illumination at nighttime.
The membrane in accordance with the present invention can be arranged on a frame so as to form a structure which covers the plants. On the other hand, ill can be formed as a freely-lying membrane which can be placed over plants.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.